


we play with fire 'cause we like the way it burns

by emiliathegreat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Twincest, russ made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was silent, studying his brother’s face. “Yeah well… your… lips are softer than mine.” He blurted, and Michael raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“How can you tell?“ Michael asked with a smile, and he was about to mock him further when Ashton pressed forward and crashed his lips into his. He was shocked at first, he was kissing his brother, but it didn’t feel… bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we play with fire 'cause we like the way it burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selvish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/gifts).



> hello this is my first twincest fic, and i don't know how i feel about the topic in general but whatever.
> 
> this work is a labor of love for my babe russ because of the random kik message i got one day that just read "how much money do i have to pay you to write a mashton brothers au" which was followed by goofy comics and bonding over rupaul's drag race. so it's his fault, whether you want to kiss him or punch him. 
> 
> ANYWAY, warnings for: incest, and underage (bc they're like 16/17 which is underage depending on where you are)
> 
> the title is from the song ancient history by set it off

 

“Stop fucking—“ Michael mumbled, swatting behind him while he tried to focus on not getting his ass kicked by an uruk in the video game that he was playing. “Ashton, stop fucking kicking me while I’m trying to play Shadow of Mordor!” His annoyed scowl turned to a triumphant smirk when his hand came into contact the leg of his brother, who was on the couch.

 

“I was just messing with you, calm down.” Ashton said defensively, pulling his foot back to rub the red mark beginning to form on his ankle. “And don’t swear.”

 

Michael paused the game, turned around from his position on the floor, and glared at Ashton. “Fuck. You.” He said firmly, then yelped as a pillow hit him directly in the face.

 

“You’re such an asshole.” Ashton laughed as Michael’s cheeks flushed pink with anger.

 

“Now _you’re_ the one swearing!” Michael accused, throwing the pillow back at his brother and missing by a wide margin.

 

“Asshole isn’t a swear word.”

 

“Yeah it is. Would you say it around a little kid?”

 

“Well no but—“

 

“Exactly. It’s a swear word.” Michael said in a confident tone.

 

Ashton frowned. “Well, you wouldn’t say ‘stupid’ in front of a kid either, but that’s not one.” He murmured. Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, Ash. Fight me.”

 

Ashton glared at him, and Michael turned back around smugly. He had just unpaused his game when he was thrown forward with a surprised yelp, the weight of his brother smothering him into the ground. Michael smushed the side of his face into the carpet, straining to look back at the curly-haired boy with his forehead pressed against the back of Michael’s shoulder. Ashton huffed out a giggle, and feeling his brother’s broad body shake against his back made Michael relax and laugh as well.

 

“If mom was here, she’d probably yell at you.” Michael said, and Ashton nuzzled his cheek into Michael’s shoulder blade as he starfished his limbs out, which caused a feeling of fondness to surge through Michael’s chest. Their parents were out of town for the weekend, and Ashton would’ve gotten his ass chewed out for picking a fight. He could only imagine the scolding. “ _You’re not children anymore”_ and “ _for god’s sake, you’re seventeen, act your age”_ and of course the obligatory “ _I don’t care who started it, NO WRESTLING IN THE HOUSE”_ because of the one incident in year nine when Michael tackled Ashton into a side table and broke their mother’s favorite lamp.

 

“Yeah, but she and dad aren’t here right now, so I can do this all I want.” He said, and Michael sighed.

 

“Yeah, but if you don’t get off of me, I’ll piss on your toothbrush.”

 

:You wouldn’t.”

 

“Are you willing to risk it?” Michael asked, and then laughed as Ashton rolled off of him and faux-retched.

 

-

 

Cuddling was something that Michael and Ashton always did, especially with each other. It began to be a comforting routine when they were in middle school, each of them facing their own problems. Being close to one another under the sheets was somewhat of a safe place, where anything could be said. It’s where they shared their thoughts and secrets, and comforted each other in the best way that they knew how: a good night’s sleep entangled with someone that they love.

 

After a night of pizza and some bad horror movie on Netflix, Michael and Ashton found themselves in Ashton’s bed, wrapped up in each other. Michael had his arms around Ashton’s waist, while Ashton had a leg thrown over Michael’s. Ashton had just finished telling a story about a crazy encounter with an underclassman girl at school who had mysteriously gotten his number and texted him nonstop, even asking him out, and had only let up when he’d told her that he was _genuinely_ not interested multiple times.

Michael had chuckled, then pouted childishly. “At least people are asking you out, you got all the good looks.” He whined, and Ashton rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re _twins_ , Michael.”

 

“ _Fraternal_ twins. We look nothing alike.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that you don’t have good features, Mike.”

 

“Yeah, but you’ve got the body, and I’ve got the weird hair.”

 

“Ok, you didn’t inherit all of that.” Ashton laughed. “You weren’t born with blue hair, and if you’d go out for sports, you wouldn’t be as soft.” He tickled Michael’s stomach, and Michael squawked and kicked at him until he stopped. “Besides, you still have better features than I do. Your eyes are way prettier than mine.”

 

“But your hair is curlier.”

 

“But your nose is cuter.”

 

“You’re laugh isn’t as annoying as mine.”

 

“Well, you’re taller.”

 

“And your dimples are adorable.”

 

Ashton was silent, studying his brother’s face. “Yeah well… your… lips are softer than mine.” He blurted, and Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“How can you tell?“ Michael asked with a smile, and he was about to mock him further when Ashton pressed forward and crashed his lips into his. He was shocked at first, _he was kissing his brother_ , but it didn’t feel… bad.

 

Ashton pulled away with pink cheeks and a bashful smile that Michael could see even through the dark. “Sorry, that was uncalled for on my part.” He mumbled.

 

“You’re fine.” Michael breathed, and then it was him who surged forward to kiss Ashton again.

 

Ashton immediately kissed back, threading his fingers through the back of Michael’s hair as Michael placed his hands firmly at his waist. Ashton moaned into Michael’s mouth as he started licking his way inside, and the hot slide of Michael’s tongue against his own was enough to make his dick begin to chub up in his boxers. His face warmed with embarrassment, but the hot wash of shame sank quickly to his gut when he felt Michael begin to grind his clothed cock into the crease of his hip.

 

Michael pulled away from Ashton with a wet sound and looked at him with a wild look in his eye. “Fuck, are we gonna do this?” Michael asked his brother.

 

“Yeah, I trust you, Mike.” Ashton said softly, and Michael nodded, pushing Ashton gently so that he lie flat on his back. From there, Michael climbed on top of him, his legs bracketing Ashton’s hips. He kissed Ashton again while one of his hands slipped down to lightly trace the outline of Ashton’s erection straining against the material of his sweatpants.

 

Ashton’s breath caught, shifting his hips up to get more friction, and Michael gave him that, beginning to firmly palm his dick. A moan ripped out of Michael’s throat when he felt Ashton’s dick twitch _hard_ against his hand.

 

Ashton pushed him away with a breathless laugh, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. “If I don’t get these off, I’m going to come in them.” Michael snorted, sitting back so that he could pull the last piece of clothing off of Ashton’s lifted hips, and blood rushed to his dick with the wet sound of Ashton’s hard cock hitting his stomach. Michael disappeared briefly to grab a condom and some lube, then he settled back between his brother’s legs.

 

“Christ, you weren’t kidding.” Michael breathed, and Ashton huffed out a laugh. Ashton’s cock was probably the prettiest one that Michael had ever seen, and he’d seen his fair share in porn and such. It was slightly longer than his own, but not as thick, and it was flushed the same dark red shade as his cheeks. “You’re beautiful, Ashton.” Michael murmured, spreading Ashton’s legs further.

 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Ashton countered quietly. He reached for the waistband of Michael’s sweatpants and managed to pull them down far enough for the head of his dick to stick through, darkened and shiny with arousal. Michael quickly kicked them off (somewhat awkwardly). He got down on his stomach between the spread legs of his brother.

 

Michael ran his hands along Ashton’s thighs, and he felt them tense as his hot breath fanned against Ashton’s skin. He ran the pad of his finger lightly down the prominent vain on the underside of the reddened shaft. “You’ve got a beautiful cock, y’know.”

 

“Stop teasing.” Ashton mumbled. “I could go to the bathroom right now and get myself off if you’re going to keep – _oh_.” He was cut off with a moan as Michael repeated the previous action with the rough flat of his tongue. Ashton was about to make a comment about his brother’s darkened irises, but all of his coherent thoughts when to shit as Michael took his cock into his mouth and curled his tongue in the slit.

 

Ashton’s hands unconsciously flew to Michael’s hair as Michael hollowed his cheeks. He set a rhythm that was a perfect mix of bobbing his head and running his tongue in all the right places. Heat was beginning to stir in Ashton’s gut, and a shock of pleasure went up his spine  when he realized that Michael was rutting off in the sheets as he was sucking him off. “Where did you learn to give head?” Ashton whined. Michael hummed around his cock in response, which made Ashton squeeze his eyes shut as air left his lungs in a jagged breath.

 

When Michael pressed a lube-wet finger to Ashton’s hole, Ashton’s hips bucked up into Michael’s mouth. Michael gagged violently and pulled off, precome and spit dribbling down his chin. “Fuck, sorry Mikey.” Ashton carded his fingers through Michael’s fringe, which was beginning to dampen with sweat.

 

“No, it’s ok.” Michael assured him. “Fuck my mouth, I can take it.”

 

Ashton threw his head back with a moan as Michael took him back into his mouth. He gave a few experimental thrusts up with his hips, just barely reaching the back of Michael’s throat. To Ashton’s surprise, Michael bore down, taking him in farther so that each shift of his hips pushed the head of his dick harder against his throat.

 

“Oh, _oh my God_ ,” Ashton moaned as Michael’s first finger pushed past the ring of muscle and into his ass. Ashton’s mind was everywhere, unsure whether to push back on Michael’s finger or fuck up into his mouth. Michael made that decision for him, stroking inside of Ashton at a faster rate so that Ashton could focus on Michael’s lips stretching over his flushed skin.

 

Once Michael found his prostate, Ashton was so lost in everything that he didn’t realize that Michael had gotten three fingers in him until all three of them were pressed firmly against the gland that made Ashton’s hips stutter.

 

Ashton was so close that he was lightheaded, and he tugged on Michael’s hair as a warning. “ _Mikey,_ ” He moaned, pulling harder when Michael didn’t let up. He didn’t want to come yet If Michael was going to fuck him.

 

Instead of pulling off, Michael sank all the way down until his nose was brushing the dark, coarse hair at the base of his cock at the same time that he brushed over Ashton’s prostate. Ashton came with a broken cry, back arching up as he shook through his aftershocks as he came in hot pulses down Michael’s throat.

 

Michael pulled his fingers out and pulled off of Ashton, getting up and sitting back on his knees while still between Ashton’s legs. While Ashton was still catching his breath, Michael rolled on a condom and slicked up his dick. He guided his cock into Ashton, and Ashton gave a whimper of sensitivity. From the couple of times that he’d bottomed before, he still wasn’t used to the burn of a dick in his ass, but he loved the way that the stretch made his legs shake.

 

Michael knew that Ashton was into overstimulation. He knew that he’d wait until the late hours of the night until everyone else was asleep to come once, and then one more time while he was still sensitive. He knew this because Michael had heard his stifled moans and whimpers through the thin walls. He’d be lying if he didn’t curse his brother some nights for getting him hard when he should be trying to sleep, leaving him to get himself off while Ashton’s noises cycled through his head.

 

Judging by the new flush on Ashton’s face and neck, Ashton had realized that his late-night masturbation sessions weren’t as quiet as he thought they were. He threw one arm over his eyes as an embarrassed, breathless laugh bubbled from his chest.  “It’s ok,” Michael murmured, pressing kisses to the sweaty skin of Ashton’s chest. One of his hands snaked down to give Ashton’s cock a squeeze, and was happy to find it beginning to harden again.

 

“ _God_ , Ash.” Michael grunted, and Ashton choked out a moan as Michael found his prostate with slow, deep thrusts.

 

As Michael quickened his pace, a familiar fire began licking in Ashton’s abdomen as his second orgasm approached rapidly, and Ashton arched up with a drawn-out whine. Michael began tugging Ashton’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Ashton moved one hand fisted in the sheets to fit over his mouth as he crowed.

 

Michael moved the hand away from Ashton’s mouth and pinned it to the bed. “We’re the only ones here, you can be as loud as you want,” Michael grunted before stilling with his hips flush against Ashton’s ass, setting an easy grind against his prostate. He tightened his grip around Ashton’s dick, and jerked him faster.

 

“Michael, I’m so fucking close,” Ashton keened as he fucked up into Michael’s fist. Michael kept the head of his dick pressed to Ashton’s prostate as he scattered marks across Ashton’s tan skin. Most of the ones he left on his neck were red and would disappear in the next day, as he knew better than to leave marks where their parents could see them. But the ones that he left below his collarbones and on his chest were going to blossom a deep purple by morning and stick around for a week or so.

 

Michael started to thrust into him hard again. “ _Yes_ ,” Ashton squeaked, swatting Michael’s hand away from stroking his dick so that he could do it himself. “ _Yes,_ _oh my fucking God._ ” He took Michael by the chin and forced their mouths together as he came for the second time, harder than the first. Michael swallowed his shout of “Yes, Michael, fuck!” Ashton’s orgasm helped Michael to his own, and he groaned Ashton’s name as the waves of his climax crashed over him.

 

Ashton hissed when Michael pulled out of him. Michael stripped the condom off and lie down next to Ashton, catching his breath. “Fuck.” Ashton breathed as grinned. He grabbed a t-shirt off of the floor and used it to wipe the come off of his stomach.

 

Michael pulled the blanket of his bed over the both of them and curled up to Ashton’s back, throwing and arm over his waist. “Don’t swear.” Michael murmured, and snorted a laugh as Ashton kicked him.

 

“Whatever, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are always appreciated, and you all should check out [my frond russ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish) because he's a national treasure.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://placehxldr.tumblr.com), [here](http://lvcasrobert.tumblr.com), and [here](http://thejanoprefs.tumblr.com). i also made a twitter specifically for my ao3 account and you can hit me up [there](http://twitter.com/_emiliathegreat) if you wanna.


End file.
